Velvet Scarlatina vs Seth
Death Battle - Velvet Scarlatina vs Seth.png|By Capitão-Brasil Velvet_Scarlatina_vs_Seth_Im_Lynda.png|By I'm Lynda Description RWBY vs Street Fighter.Battle of two combatants that can copy another fighter's fighting styles. Interlude Melody:Fighters around the world train hard to create and involve a perfect fighting style. Teddy:Only to be copied and used by someone else. Not that have something wrong in that. Melody:Velvet Scarlatina from team CFVY. Teddy:And Seth the master of S.I.N. Melody:I'm Melody and he is Teddy, and we gonna study those fighter to discover who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Velvet Scarlatina Melody:In the entirely RWBY series was show only one team of the second year of Beacon Academy. Teddy:The name of the team was CFVY who have as a member Velvet Scarlatina. Melody:She and her team already come on the series showing that they are a team who you shouldn't mess with. Teddy:Although they did nothing against a bully with stupid hair. Melody:Like every student in Beacon Academy, Velvet have to build her own weapon to fight against the enemies of Remnant. Her weapon come into a form of a simple box/photographic camera and when she show what she could do with it, a lot of mouths and eyes were left wide open. Teddy:How come not? A simple camera that can copy other students weapons? Velvet can make with her camera solid light copies of any weapon that she take a picture. Melody:But only copy the weapons wouldn't be enough. As seen in the middle of the invasion on Vale, Velvet's semblance is the ability to mimic the other fighters movements. She copied the fighting style of the best students on Beacon.When she is not using someone movement, she seems to know some kicking fighting style as was seems in episode Breach. Teddy:She copied the entirely team RWBY fighting style and weapons, Nora's Magnhild, Sun's boo staff, the mini gun of her team's Leader and the swords of Penny Polendina. This weapon together with her semblance make her ten fighters in one... person... Melody:What's wrong? Teddy:Come to my mind that she can use Ember Celica and Yang not. Melody:Oh! Well*''cough* to use her semblance she need her aura. Like any huntsmen in Remnant, aura is a energy what come direct from the user's soul and provide healing ability and a invisible force field resistant to bullets and blades. Teddy:Velvet is adorable.Nobody can deny that. But don't underestimate her. She together with her team reach to the semi finals of the Vytal Tournament and using her camera, she was able to defeat one Paladin alone. Melody:Winter Schnee once said that if the Paladin that team RWBY fought wasn't a prototype, would be more hard to the girls defeat Roman.Even with that, Velvet's semblance is not perfect. She can only copy the fighting styles, but cannot copy the other semblances. Teddy:And aura have limits, of course. Also she already was distracted and knocked down by other Paladin and was saved by Weiss Schnee. Melody:Aside from that, she show that is not a opponent to let your guard down. Teddy:But she could knock off a stupid bully. ''*Velvet take a picture of Ruby* '' ''Velvet:Oh sorry. Seth Teddy:In the Street Fighter universe, to reach the world's domination, every villain have one goal. Kidnap the strongest fighters of the planet. I mean, who need a lot of ordinary soldiers with heavy weapons if you have fighters who can shot ki blasts from his hands and- Melody:SETH is the leader of S.I.N, a organization that kidnapped world's greatest fighter for the S.I.N project.His goal is become the strongest fighter of the world surpassing any human fighter. Teddy:But before that, he was just a empty tin man who would be a reserve body to Bison in case of his original body is destroyed. He become conscious and take the lead of the S.I.N project and start the new World Warrior Tournament. Melody:During the tournament, Seth secretly monitored every fighter, studying their fighting styles and not only copying it, but improving it. Seth called this the 'Transcendenting Fighting Style. ' Teddy:He copied Zangief's Spinning Pilvedriver, Dhalsim's Strech Punch,Chun-Li's Rapid Fire Kicks and Head-Stomp, Guile's Sonic Boom, Akuma's Dive Kick, Ryu's Shoryuken and Bison's Teleport. Melody:Actually, his teleport movement is also from Dhalsim, just seems like Bison. Teddy:Oh, right. Melody:He not depend only of those copied movements ,Seth have source to all his power called the Tanden Engine. Holding positive and negative energy that- Teddy:Wait a second, how works that thing of energy? Melody:Is like yin-yang. Like i was saying, the Tanden Engine is not only the source of Seth's power but also he can use to make some original techniques. Like some control of the gravity to draw the opponents closer. Teddy:But the beauty of the device come from his super moves. With Tanden Storm he create a mini black hole that also draw opponents closer and blast them away. Tanden Stream suck the opponent to the engine and shot him to the camera like a cannonball and finally, the Tanden Typhoon that create a whirlwind from the engine. Melody:Seth is a tougher enemy. He survive be blasted by Ryu's hadoken when he woke the Power of Nothingness. Held his own against Bison and was the only one of the Bison's spare bodies to get conscious.But he has his flaws. He is arrogant and underestimate his opponents. He held his own against Bison, but was not match for him. Teddy:Also if the Tanden Engine be damaged, he will lose good part of his strength and being the source of his powers, if destroyed he will stop to move. Melody:But he proved to be more than a simple A.I. He will do everything he can do to become superior than any human and reach the ultimate power. Seth:Power only has meaning if it's put into action... it defines you. Power like that is what rules the world. Pré-battle Melody:Alright, we study what we could. What happen next is up to them. Teddy:It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Battle Seth was actually surprise to see the one who get in the final of the World Warrior Tournament. He look from his chair the a girl with bunny ears looking at him. Seth:I'm impressed you made this far... He jumps and land in front of Velvet... Seth:Show me your power. All of it! Don't hold back! Announcer:It's the battle of the century! Fight! Velvet charged first aiming a kick against Seth who block her attack. She tried more kicks and Seth blocked almost all of them. The two last landed on his body. He attacked her with his shoulder and Velvet skipped back. She tried a kick on Seth's face, but he disappeared in front of her. She turn around and was kicked to the floor by him. Velvet got up and Seth pulled and stomped her head, letting her a little dizzy. He teleported to her back and kicked her leg,she lost the balance and was able to roll to the side before Seth could stomp her again. Seth laugh at her. She run after him and tried another kick only to be hit in the face by Seth's own kick. Seth jump on the wall then jump after Velvet. She jump back dodging his flying kick. She didn't expected Seth hit her with his shoulder then throw her away. He laugh again. Seth:How come you made this far with those skills? Velvet:I show you how. Velvet raise her hand confusing Seth. Then from her back come a light giving a form of a scythe on her hand. She jump and Seth look at her from the floor, he thought that use a shoryuken would be enough but was caught by surprise by a shot coming from the hologram scythe. The shot hit his chest, giving to him a wound. He look back to Velvet who come after him with the scythe. He teleported before would be decapitated. Velvet change from Crescent Rose to Ember Celica. When she was about to shot, Seth's hand stretch and hit Velvet in the cheek.She recover from the attack and shot with the gauntlets and Seth counter with a sonic boom. Velvet give more shots and Seth jump and surprise Velvet when start to fly. She change Ember Celica to Coco's minigun and start to shot against Seth. He start teleport around, dodging the shots. He teleport to behind Velvet, she turn around and receive a kick on the chest, but felt at least five strikes. She fall on the floor but recover fast now with Gambol Shroud in her hands. She attack Seth with the katana and the sheath and he block with his hands the strikes. When Velvet jumped, he grab her and hit her stomach, sending her to the air, then he teleported to behind her and give a Spinning Pile Drive. She hit hard on the floor. Felling a little dizzy because of the spinning. Seth throw more Sonic Booms and one hit her. The impact make her recover and she start to dodge the rest of the attacks. In her hands the copy of Myrtenaster. She try pierce on Seth's body and he jump above her. She turn around with the rapier and hit his back. She try another stab, but Seth grab the rapier and throw away. Velvet create the next weapon. Seth have to defend himself from attacks of a boo staff that blow in his body with a impact. He parry the staff and hit Velvet again with his shoulder, throwing her back. He have enough of this fight. It is time to show to her the power of the Tanden Engine. Velvet change again to Blake's weapon and use hung the ribbon on the ceiling. She jump and was surprised for something start to push her to Seth's direction. Seth take the opportunity to use the a strong version of the Rapid Fire Kick. For a moment his body was yellow, but gone already. Velvet feel again the multiple strikes after that kick. She realises that was not one kick, he just kicked her fast. Now Velvet start to move a couple of swords around and attacking Seth. He was able to dodge some of the sword but have to block some strikes. Having enough of this, he charged his Tanden Engine and used the Tanden Storm. All swords were dragged by the mini black hole that Seth create and somehow Velvet feel something hit her body. The explosion threw her away to the wall. She makes more swords appear and put all it in front of her. The swords start to make circular movements. Seth didn't care too much. He walk in Velvet's direction, after charge come a blue beam from the swords and Seth put both arms on the stomach to block the beam. Velvet see that he used his hands to block the strange device on his belly. Then she notice that must be too much important to him decide to block his belly instead of his chest. Seth got up, that beam really was strong, he look back to Velvet and saw her jumping, now with a sledgehammer on her hand, aiming on the Tanden Engine. Seth smiled. Seth:Behold the power of the Tanden Engine! He spoke assuming a strange pose and putting his Tanden Engine right in a position that she could smash it. Velvet spin in midair really to smash the device and was surprised by a storm coming from Seth's belly. While she was inside of the storm, Seth was laughing. Velvet hit the floor after being hit by the Tanden Typhoon.She got up with effort. That attack drain good part of her aura. She look ahead and Seth was in front of her. Before she could do something, she was hit in the belly by a shoryuken from Seth, who made a combo sending the faunus to the air and again falling hard on the floor. She again get up, but this time with some blood drooling from her mouth. Seth teleport to behind her and grab her camera. Before she could do anything, he smashed the box in his hands. Velvet:No... Seth:Now, you die. Seth throw her to the ceiling, before she could fall back, he teleported to the air and get her leg and hung on the ceiling. Then he start to hit her body multiple times to the point of Velvet spit more blood,and a barrier disappear from her body. She fall back, Seth teleport to the floor and got ready. Seth:It is your end! He get ready his fist. Seth:Shoryuken! In the moment his fist make contact with Velvet's chin, a loud CRACK come, her body fall on the floor. She make no move. It was over. Seth:Some of your moves gonna make a good addition to my arsenal of attacks. K.O! Seth walk to where Velvet's body was, but is stopped by a big samurai and boy, he was mad. Outcome Teddy:Aw man! Why? Melody:Well, Velvet sure was a though opponent, but Seth is in another level. Teddy: His body originally was made to keep Bison's soul, so would make to be resistant both to combat and his psycho power. A prove of this is that he didn't lose any limp after Ryu hit him with a Hadouken powered with the Power of Nothingness. Melody:Velvet's aura let her keep with Seth for a long time. But her aura is also the source of her semblance, once without aura, Velvet could not use her friends movements. It just a theory, but seems truth. Tedddy:Velvet also depends on her camera to fight against stronger opponents. Once without her box, she would lost good part of her strength. Melody:Seth on the other hands, copied the movements thanks to the data he get from the fighters and downloaded in his brain. He could keep using for unlimited period of time. Teddy:Would be hard to Velvet discover that the Tanden Engine is Seth's source of power, but since Seth keep mumbling about it, wouldn't take too long until she realise, but still would be too late. Melody:She was able to take down a Paladin, but Seth held his own against M.Bison and Juri and pummeled Ryu before he used the Power of Nothingness. He face opponents much stronger than any that Velvet already faces. Teddy:Her speed would be a problem to Seth, but he fought against Ryu who can dodge gun fire. Besides have his teleport that give to him advantage. Melody:Finally while Velvet was able to mimic her friends movements, she couldn't use to the full potential. Some of the movement of team RWBY use the semblances for a better performance. Velvet can only mimic the movements, not the semblances. Seth was able to copy and improve the movements that he collected from the street fighters. Teddy:Let's just close the rabbit hunting season, okay? Melody:That one was terrible Teddy. Teddy:Blame the cartoons. Melody:The winner is Seth. Teddy and Melody:Next time on our DEATH BATTLE! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oT9sA4dIk0Y Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'RWBY vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:Video Games vs Internet Shows themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Capcom vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Capitão-Brasil Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016